Playground Confessions
by fallenshadows95
Summary: One night, Bonnie's missing. Damon goes out looking for her. Why is she crying on an abandonded park bench? What will happen after her confession? Aw, crap! Damon thought to himself as this realization hit him hard. One-Shot


"Where could she have gone? Why would she have just gotten up in the middle of the night and _left_? Does she not realize how dangerous this situation is for her?" Elena ranted frantically as she paced back and forth in the living room of the boarding house at one in the morning.

"Calm down, love. I'm sure Bonnie's just fine. I'll go out looking for her, ok?" Stefan soothed Elena in his usual calm tone.

Elena stopped pacing and nodded, still in a panic.

Damon sighed loudly and stood from the couch. "I guess _I'll_ go looking too. I have nothing better to do anyways." Damon added in a bored voice.

Elena marched over to him and shoved him. Damon didn't move an inch…her push was nothing for him to withstand. "This is _Bonnie_ that's currently missing here! Not just some random girl off the street! I know you're worried too! Stop acting like you don't care!" she scolded.

Damon only brushed it off. He shrugged, "It's not my problem if the little witch has gone off and gotten herself in trouble." Damon responded in a nonchalant voice as he walked towards the front door with his brother.

Elena glared daggers into his back as he and Stefan closed the door behind them.

Stefan stopped in the front yard to think of a plan of where to go. Damon however, walked past him and began heading down the road to the left. Stefan stared incredulously at him as he walked on.

"Where are you going? I thought you were gonna help me look for Bonnie?" Stefan yelled to his brother.

"This is me helping. I'm just gonna walk around and if I happen to see her…then problem solved!" Damon yelled back in his usual sarcastic tone.

Stefan huffed as he balled his fists at his sides, "Damon!" he growled in frustration.

Not looking back, Damon simply shot his hand up high and waved as he continued walking slowly down the road, "Happy hunting, little brother!" he yelled to Stefan.

Stefan shook his urge to punch his sibling off and went looking for Bonnie in the opposite direction.

As Damon walked down the road casually, he looked left and right every so often to see if a little red-head would possibly be there.

After a little while of walking, he halted abruptly. Tuning his ears in to a distant sound, he listened. It was crying, a young girl softly sobbing. Damon went into panic mode as his only thought was that it could be Bonnie…and she was hurt. He took off running towards the sound in his quick vampire speed, this being the first time he had used it tonight.

Damon followed the noise to a rather deserted playground. It was old and only had a slide, teeter totter, spiny thing, and a few swings. It had a few benches near the back behind a big tree. Not many kids played here anymore, he had passed by it quite a few times during his hunting trips.

As he entered the park, the sobbing sound was very prominent in the stillness of the night. There was only a single light post that lit up the small park. So the playground was very dimly lit. Damon's eyes roamed over all the playground equipment, but he didn't see her. He sniffed deeply. It was definitely Bonnie…her scent filled the air around him. Damon slowly walked around the big tree, prepared for the worst. Then…he saw her.

She was laying across one of the benches, her strawberry red hair flowing over the edge of the seat. She looked so broken and lost as she laid there, curled up and crying softly.

Damon walked over to her. Bonnie gasped and propped herself up on her right forearm once she caught sight of Damon. She wiped her tear stained cheeks, trying to erase the evidence of her soft sobbing. It was still obvious though as her eyes still glistened with unshed tears and her nose and cheeks were flushed red.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked softly in surprise.

Damon didn't say a word; he only walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her small form so that he was eye level with her. They held each other's gaze and a few tears betrayed Bonnie as they ran down her cheek.

That funny feeling inside Damon returned as he looked over her beautiful face. He would never admit it but…it was hurting him to see her so upset. He reached up with his right hand and laid it over Bonnie's heated cheek. He gently wiped away the fresh tears with his thumb. Damon couldn't help the concern that came over him.

"What's wrong, little bird?" Damon asked gently, just above a whisper.

Bonnie sniffed and shook her head. She could already feel fresh tears filling up her eyes.

Damon scooted a little closer and rested both his forearms on the seat of the bench. He knelt down on his knees now as he looked at his redbird with sorrowful eyes.

"You don't wanna tell me?" Damon asked her softly.

Bonnie shook her head again as a small sob escaped her lips.

"Has something bad happened?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie shook her head once more.

"Are you hurt, redbird?" Damon questioned once more.

A new wave of sobs overtook Bonnie as she broke down again. She nodded slowly.

Damon's concern skyrocketed as he processed the silent confirmation that she was indeed hurt.

"Where are you hurt? Let me see so I can help you." Damon said.

Bonnie shook her head, "No. It's not a physical wound."

Damon was puzzled as he stared at her, "Well then what is it that's got you so upset?"

Bonnie wiped the tears from her face and just continued crying. "No." she whimpered as she shook her head again.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and scooted her to the edge of the bench, closer to him. He cradled the side of her small face in his left hand as he kept his right arm wrapped around her tiny, curled in figure.

"Will you tell me now?" Damon asked in a whisper.

Bonnie sniffed and lifted her eyes to Damon's. Damon pulled her a little closer; she was practically in his arms now. Bonnie couldn't help herself, their faces were so close to each other's now. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Damon's.

Although a bit shocked, Damon responded by pressing his lips more firmly into hers. His very strong feelings for her bubbled up again and he deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. Bonnie wrapped both her arms around Damon's neck and let Damon support her with his left arm that was now under her side. They kissed over and over again and soon Damon was letting Bonnie gently fall back down on the bench, her head lying on his arm. Their lips never left one another's until Damon broke one of their kisses and started placing hot kisses down the side of her neck. Bonnie moaned softly as he did so and lied limp, weak and helpless to the awakening passion Damon was igniting inside her. Damon's kisses slowed as his lips trailed back up her throat. He stopped after he placed one last kiss under her jaw.

He swept her up into his arms as he stood up and then sat down on the bench himself, cradling Bonnie to him like a mother would a child. Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder and Damon rested his head against hers as they both tried to compose themselves and push back their overflowing feelings for one another.

They just sat then…holding onto each other. Damon began raking his fingers through Bonnie's soft red curls after a few minutes. He placed a loving kiss to her forehead as he did so.

The silence between them was comfortable, but Damon had to break it. "Are you ready to go home now, redbird?"

A single tear rolled down Bonnie's cheek, "I'm not ready to leave this moment."

Damon's expression turned confused, "What do you mean?"

"As soon as we leave here and get back to the boarding house, reality will set back in. You'll go back to Elena…and I'll go back to wishing it was me." Bonnie said in a broken voice.

"Wishing what was you?" Damon asked curiously.

Bonnie took a deep, shaky breath, "That it was _me_ that you were in love with." She whispered.

Damon heard her clearly though. His eyes widened in shock as things came in perspective. "Redbird, why did you run out here tonight?"

Bonnie sniffed, "Because earlier today, I saw the way you looked at Elena, and it's been weighing on my mind all day. I just finally broke down, I guess." She explained in a pained tone.

Damon knew then how much Bonnie really loved him. She was _in_ love with him, in fact. Guilt filled Damon as he realized that _he_ had caused this. Every little kiss he had planted on Bonnie's sweet lips had meant so much more to her than Damon had originally thought. It was incredibly terrible of him not to return her feelings. But…how could he love her too when he was in love with Elena?

As Damon sat there holding Bonnie in his arms, he knew too, that as soon as they got back to the boarding house…everything would go back to normal. The funny thing was though….Damon found himself not wanting things to return to the way they were either. Right now, everything was so simple. His brother wasn't scolding him for hurting Bonnie emotionally, Elena wasn't blocking this blossoming emotion inside him, and it was just him and her.

Damon felt a twinge of pain at the thought of having to let her go once they got home. As that thought manifested in his mind, the twinge became an ache…a very strong ache in his heart. Then it dawned on him…he could love Bonnie as well as Elena. Maybe just as much as Elena….and he did. He was in love with Bonnie.

_Aw, crap!_ Damon thought to himself as this realization hit him hard.

Damon wanted to tell Bonnie he loved her, but he knew he couldn't because it would only hurt her more. He was still loved Elena too…and he couldn't tell Bonnie he loved her until he was sure that he wanted her over Elena. It would break Bonnie's heart if she knew Damon loved her and then he still chose Elena instead. No….Damon would keep his mouth shut.

He finally spoke…saying the only thing he could at the moment, "I'm sorry." He whispered. He really meant it. He was very sorry for causing her to feel this way about him and hurt inside from it.

Bonnie only nodded in acceptance.

Damon sighed, "Ready to go home?"

"Ok." Bonnie replied softly.

Damon stood up with Bonnie still in his arms, but before he could take a step, Bonnie spoke.

"Wait!" Damon looked down at her, "Don't run back in vampire speed please. Just walk at normal human pace." She said.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because it takes longer." Bonnie responded as she stared up at him with her big brown doe eyes.

Damon couldn't deny her then. A smirk formed on his lips, "Ok." He said.

After about twenty minutes, Damon walked through the front door of the boarding house with Bonnie now asleep in his arms. Elena, who was in the living room on the couch, shot up and ran over to them.

"Oh my gosh! You found her! Where was she? Is she ok?" Elena ranted again.

"Shhhh." Damon shushed her. "She's fine. She fell asleep on the walk back here." He explained.

Elena nodded. She couldn't help the small twinge of jealousy that bubbled up inside her.

"Matt." Elena said to the boy next to her. "Why don't you take Bonnie up to her room?"

"Sure." Matt agreed.

He stepped forward to take Bonnie from Damon's arms, but Damon stepped back.

"I don't need _you_ to take her up to her room, Mutt. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself." Damon sneered back.

Matt glared at Damon, "Well I don't think I want you taking her up to her room."

A sly smirk appeared on Damon's lips, "Why not? Don't trust me?" he asked deviously.

"Not at all." Matt replied quickly.

Damon rolled his eyes and then glared at Matt.

"Damon, really…just let Matt take her up to her room. You've carried her all the way back home." Elena interrupted.

Damon looked over at Elena, "Which means I won't have any problem carrying her up to her room." Damon looked back at Matt, "So, if you'll excuse me."

With that, Damon slipped past Matt and up the stairs to Bonnie's room. Damon could hear Elena calling Stefan and telling him that he had found Bonnie as he laid Bonnie down gently on her bed. He pulled the covers up around her and then walked towards the door.

"Damon." He heard Bonnie call tiredly.

Turning, he walked back over to her. "What, redbird?"

"I'm sorry for kissing you earlier. I didn't mean to make things more complicated than they already are." She spoke gently.

Before Damon could respond, she was speaking again. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel like-"

Damon cut her off with his lips. He kissed her sweetly for a few seconds before pulling back.

He rested his forehead against hers as he spoke, "Goodnight, my little bird."

"Goodnight." Bonnie replied a little breathlessly.

Damon walked out, leaving Bonnie to sleep with a smile on her face. He had done it again. With that simple little kiss he had added more fuel to their fire. He cursed himself as he walked down to the living room where Elena, Stefan, Meredith, and Matt sat.

As soon as he entered the room, Elena stood up. "Where did you find her?" she asked quickly.

Damon sighed, "Calm down. I found her in the little deserted playground up the road. She was laying on a bench crying." Damon explained.

Meredith's eyes became concerned, "Why was she crying?"

Damon knew that Meredith's question was directed towards him…of course she was thinking that _he_ had done something to make her cry. Which, in a way…he had. But, not intentionally. Now the question was…what did he tell them? Should he tell them the real reason she was crying? Would Bonnie want them to know the truth? Maybe he should just lie.

"She was upset about, um….._something_. It had just been on her mind all day, and she finally broke down over it. If you wanna know what it was you're gonna have to ask _her._ I'm not going into it." Damon said, choosing his words wisely.

"Well, is she ok now?" Elena asked.

"As far as I know." Damon replied.

"Ok." Elena sighed and sat back down between Stefan and Meredith.

Meredith, however, stood up, "She wasn't crying over something you did or said…was she?" she asked with narrowed eyes at Damon.

Her gaze made him a little uneasy. He fidgeted slightly. Clearing his throat, he answered, "Like I said…if you wanna know what she was crying over…you're gonna have to ask _her._"

Meredith stood her ground, "Why won't _you_ tell us?" she pressed.

"It's not my place!" Damon shot back quickly.

Meredith let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed her tense stance. "Fine. I _will _be talking to her about it in the morning though." She said, her intense gaze never leaving Damon.

"Do what you want." Damon replied, nonchalantly.

"Well…I'm going to back to bed now. Goodnight." Meredith said as she left the room with a huff.

"I guess I'll head to bed too. See you guys in the morning." Matt said, really only talking to Stefan and Elena.

Stefan stood up, "Come on, love. Let's go to bed. We both need sleep. You can see Bonnie in the morning." He said as he held his hand out to Elena.

Elena sighed, "Ok." She took Stefan's hand and they walked up to their room. "Goodnight, Damon." Elena told him as she and Stefan walked past him to the stairs.

"Goodnight, Elena." Damon replied with a seductive smile.

As Elena and Stefan ascended the steps…Elena called over her shoulder to Damon, "Stay out of Bonnie's room."

Damon sighed loudly. No one ever trusted him to be alone with fragile little Bonnie. They would try and keep him from her as much as they possibly could. Damon rolled his eyes at the thought and then headed for his own bedroom.

Damon awoke about an hour later to the creaking of his bedroom door as someone slipped through and into his dark room. He heard the small soft footsteps as the person got closer to him. A sweet perfume scent filled his nose and he recognized the smell instantly. It was _her_ scent.

He felt her climb into his bed and felt the warmth of her body increase as she scooted closer to him.

"Are you awake?" she whispered to him.

Damon chuckled to himself, "What are you doing in here?" he asked her instead of directly answering her question.

"Well…I-I don't know. I just wanted t-to come see you for a few minutes, I guess. I mean…well…I-I just missed you, and…." She rambled but the trailed off as Damon switched the lamp beside him on.

Damon looked up at her messy red curls and watched as she squinted at the sudden light that filled the space around them.

"Hi." She greeted softly with a nervous smile.

Damon couldn't help but smile at her. "I thought you were sleeping."

Bonnie nervously played with her hands, "Well, I was…but then I kind of woke up and I started thinking about you and….here I am."

They just stared at each other for a few seconds before Damon broke the silence.

Sighing, Damon yanked back the covers, "Get in."

Bonnie smiled and hurried underneath, making sure to scoot right up against Damon. Suddenly, Bonnie gasped and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, confused.

Bonnie put her hands up to her mouth, "Y-You're not wearing a shirt."

Damon put on a sexy smirk and grabbed both her wrists and pulled her down on top of him, then switched the lamp off. Bonnie laid her head in the crook of his neck as she lay so comfortably on top of him. She was so small that most of her body was lying on his bare chest alone. Damon wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he sighed in contentment. He rolled to his right side, but still made sure to keep Bonnie pressed against him. Bonnie surprised him by pulling her right leg up and wrapping it around him. Damon growled slightly at their new position.

Bonnie, however, misjudged his low growl. "Sorry." She said as she started to remove her leg from around him.

Damon swiftly grabbed her leg, stopping her movement. "Don't move." He whispered. He loved the feeling of her being tangled around him way too much, and he couldn't bear to let her move. He slid her leg back up a little to where it had previously been and then let his hand glide down the top of it. His hand went down all the way to her hip, over her panty covered bottom, and then back up the underside of her thigh.

Bonnie's breath became shaky as she let him touch her so sensually. Her cheeks were flushed from Damon's hand going over her panty clad bottom. She hadn't realized her thin nightgown had ridden up so much.

"Sorry." Damon mumbled as his hand rested on her knee.

"It's alright." Bonnie mumbled back.

Damon pulled her even tighter against him and dipped his head down to place a kiss on her pink tinted cheek. Bonnie snuggled into him deeper as he did this. Without any other words being said…they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Damon awoke the next morning to find himself lying on his back with his little redbird curled up on top of his bare chest. He smiled down at the sight as he propped himself up on the pillows slightly. Raising his right hand, he began gently combing his fingers through her soft curls and caressing her cheek.

After a few minutes, he heard commotion. Suddenly, Elena came through the door.

"Bonnie's missing ag-" Elena stopped in mid-sentence as her eyes landed on the small girl lying comfortably on Damon's chest.

Damon smirked as he continued stroking Bonnie's red hair. He knew it was making Elena mad to see Bonnie in bed with him, and he loved it. He found though, he wasn't enjoying Elena's jealousy as much as he was enjoying the fact that Elena was currently seeing Bonnie as _his_, by their position.

"STEFAN!" Elena shouted, not tearing her gaze from Damon and Bonnie.

Bonnie woke at the sound of Elena's yelling and then realized what she was upset about. Bonnie tried to move off of Damon, but he only wrapped his arms around her and held tighter…not letting her go anywhere.

"Shhh." He whispered to her so that only she heard. "Just relax. I've got things under control." He told her.

Bonnie hid her face in Damon's neck, embarrassed that Elena had found her lying on top of Damon's _bare chest_ in _his bed_. She felt Damon's hand start to rub slowly up and down her back, soothing her. It worked because Bonnie began to feel her worry slip away and all she could think about was being held close and comforted by Damon.

Stefan appeared in the doorway. His gaze followed Elena's and his expression became furious.

"How _dare_ you sleep with Bonnie! The poor little thing was helpless enough last night without _you_ coaxing her into your bed! You need to stop taking advantage of her!" Stefan yelled as he marched over to them.

"I'll have you know, little brother, that _she_ came to _me_ last night." Damon declared calmly.

Stefan's eyes went wide in shock.

"Well you should have taken her back to her room! Or to Meredith or something." Elena stated from the doorway.

"Hey, listen. If Bonnie comes in my room at night and wants to crawl in bed with me, I'm not gonna say no." Damon ended with a chuckle.

Stefan only glared as did Elena.

Stefan sighed and reached for Bonnie, who had been listening the whole time but too lost in Damon's touch to care. "C'mon Bonnie, let's get you out of here."

Bonnie shrank into Damon, "I don't wanna go, Stefan." She told him softly.

Damon interrupted, "Tell you what…you two head on downstairs and get breakfast ready…and then I'll get Bonnie downstairs in a few minutes."

Stefan sighed, "If she's not downstairs in ten minutes…I'm coming to get her myself." He threatened.

Damon's smirk grew wider, "Fine." He shrugged.

Stefan escorted a reluctant Elena out of Damon's room and they headed downstairs.

"Well, I guess we should get up then." Bonnie said as she untangled herself from Damon and stood up.

Damon sighed and stood up too.

After freshening up and getting dressed, Damon and Bonnie came downstairs in the niche of time. Elena let out a sigh of relief as she saw Bonnie enter the kitchen. Damon took a seat beside Elena as Bonnie sat across from Damon.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Damon asked.

Elena looked at him confused, "You don't even eat food, so why are you asking?"

Damon gave her a sexy smirk and answered, "Just curious as to what my little brother is fixing."

As Bonnie looked from Damon to Elena as they held each other's gaze, she felt a pang of jealousy. She wasn't mad at Damon though. She knew very well that he loved Elena, and she knew this would happen. He would go back to pining after Elena and ignoring her. I guess you could say that Bonnie was just used to it. However…the jealousy Bonnie was feeling was new. Usually she would just get upset and hurt when this happened…now there was a new element involved.

Damon had, as usual, ignored Bonnie for the rest of the day. On the other hand, he had given Elena quite a bit of attention. That evening, the gang was sitting outside in their big backyard. They were talking and laughing and just enjoying the cool air and the fading sky above them.

Bonnie kept watching Damon and Elena out of the corner of her eye. Her jealousy was getting stronger by the second, and she hated it. She wanted Damon to herself again…if only for a minute. Then she got an idea that she prayed would work.

Bonnie got up from the bench she was sitting on, "I'll be right back." She announced as she headed inside the dark house.

Once inside the large, empty house, she went and sat on the floor in a small closet, just waiting…hoping her plan would work.

She sat and sat, patiently waiting for about 15 minutes. She was about to give up and just walk back out of the house when she heard _his_ voice.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, where are you?" Damon yelled into the dark house.

He walked slowly by the closet Bonnie was in, and suddenly, the door swung open and he was being yanked inside. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him and held tightly.

Damon just kept his arms at his sides, "What are you doing in here?" he asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to spend time with you again. Just you and me. This was the only way I knew how to get you alone." Bonnie explained.

"So…you knew I'd come looking for you?" Damon questioned.

"Well…I was hoping you would." Bonnie responded.

Damon finally wrapped his arms around her small frame as they just stood, embracing.

"So you wanted me alone, huh?" Damon asked playfully. He wasn't expecting Bonnie's answer.

She pulled back and looked up at him with all the love she had in her, although she couldn't really see him, she knew he could see her. "I just want _you._" She admitted, softly.

Damon's flirty smirk fell as he stared back into her eyes. He abruptly grabbed her face in his hands and smashed his lips to hers. Bonnie's eyes widen for only a second before fluttering closed and melting into Damon's kisses. Damon kissed her passionately slow. He backed her into the wall and Bonnie's delicate hands fisted into the front of his black t-shirt. Taking her bottom lip between his, Damon sucked gently. Then, he worked on her upper lip…sucking and licking at it with the tip of his tongue. Bonnie whimpered as Damon tortured her so sweetly. The continuous waves of pure passion and pleasure crashed into them non-stop. Soon, it was drowning them completely. Damon lifted Bonnie up and sandwiched her between him and the wall as he kissed her roughly. Bonnie wrapped her legs around him tightly as she combed her fingers through his soft dark tresses, earning a low, possessive growl from Damon. Damon's kisses moved down her throat and Bonnie's breathing became harsh and ragged.

Outside, Elena and the gang were getting worried.

"Stefan, Damon's been in there for an awful long time. Why don't you go see if he and Bonnie are ok?" Elena suggested.

Stefan got up from the bench and strolled into the dark house.

"Hello?" Stefan called out into the empty house.

In the closet, Damon now had his arms wrapped around her so tightly that anymore would be to start ensuing pain as he sucked, licked, and nipped the side of her neck. Both were panting. Bonnie's left hand clutched at the back of Damon's shirt as her right was fisted in the back of his hair. She kept tightening her legs around Damon, and rubbing them up and down his sides as she hitched them higher, only for them to slide back down again.

Damon groaned loudly against Bonnie's neck, his head spinning at the feel of her legs rubbing up and down his sides.

As Stefan searched through the house, he heard Damon groan loudly. Following the sound, he heard hard panting as he got closer. He stood in front of a small closet door and heard all the harsh breathing and low growls from Damon. _What is going on in there?_ Stefan thought.

"Damon." He heard Bonnie sigh, which was followed by a moan.

That was it for Stefan. He took the door handle and swung the closet door open so hard that it almost came off the hinges. What he got a glimpse of shocked him. Bonnie and Damon had been in a heated open-mouth kiss and they were crushed to each other. They broke away abruptly and both looked at Stefan with wide eyes.

"_What?"_ Damon hissed as he looked over his shoulder at Stefan, still holding Bonnie against him.

Stefan's eyes became furious, his entire body was shaking with anger. "Get back outside." He ordered, barely containing his anger.

Damon had set Bonnie back on her feet and she started to walk out, obeying Stefan's command, but he grabbed her and pulled her back into him. "What if we don't?" Damon asked menacingly, challenging his brother. "Besides…Bonnie and I were having a _very_ nice time until you came and ruined it." Damon continued with a sly smile.

That only made Stefan all the more angry. "Bonnie, get outside _now!_" Stefan yelled.

Bonnie jumped slightly, startled by the harshness of his words. She quickly removed herself from Damon and rushed passed Stefan back outside. She felt completely embarrassed over Stefan finding her and Damon in the position they had been in. Her cheeks flushed an even deeper pink at the thought.

Bonnie stepped outside and into everyone's view, then she was bombarded.

"Where were you?" Elena asked.

"Where have you been?" Meredith asked at about the same moment as Elena.

"Do you know how worried we all were?" Matt cut in seconds later as they all stood around her with scrutinizing gazes.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry all of you." Bonnie replied, nervously.

"Well where were you all this time?" Meredith pressed, more calm now.

Bonnie's heart began to pound with panic, "U-Umm…I-I was trying to, um…f-find an old spell book of Mrs. Flowers'. Yeah…mhmm." She lied, her voice wavering here and there.

Elena's eyes narrowed, "Why were you just suddenly searching for that?" she asked, not very convinced.

"I don't know. I-It just..popped into my head all of the sudden and…yeah." Bonnie elaborated.

"So did you find it?" Matt asked.

Bonnie looked at him confused, "Find what?" she asked, seriously.

Elena, Meredith, and Matt's expression all became confused, like Bonnie's.

"The spellbook." Matt replied.

Bonnie instantly felt stupid as she realized her idiotic mistake. "Oh! Right! Um, no…I couldn't find it." She replied, trying to laugh it off like it had been a true error in a _true_ story instead of a dumb mistake in a lie.

They all looked at her strangely and nodded before going back to their previous activities. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the bench.

Damon and Stefan came out a few minutes later. Stefan looking frustrated and Damon looking annoyed. Neither Bonnie nor Damon hardly socialized with each other the rest of the night, both in fear of the same thing. Elena might find out.

That night, Damon was sleeping when Bonnie entered his room again. He turned the lamp beside him on and saw Bonnie standing in front of the closed door almost in tears.

"Redbird? What's the matter? Come here." Damon said motioning towards himself.

Bonnie sniffed and went and sat on top of Damon, straddling him. Damon placed his hands on her legs and looked up at her.

"What's wrong my little bird?" he asked gently.

Sniffing again, Bonnie said, "I just feel so bad about what happened between us tonight. It shouldn't have. I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Damon looked at her confused, "Why shouldn't it have happened?"

"Because Elena loves you and I've betrayed my best friend." She cried into her hands.

Damon rolled his eyes. Grabbing her wrists, he yanked her hands away from her face and then pulled her forward. He pressed his lips hard against hers. Bonnie went rigid, but then relaxed as she began to kiss Damon back. She couldn't help herself…she loved Damon so much. Her fingers tangled in his hair and Damon rolled over so that Bonnie was underneath him. Her legs automatically wrapped tightly around him, as if on instinct, and Damon groaned into her mouth. Damon slipped his tongue in her mouth and soon they went hungry as they devoured one another's mouth. They kissed fiercely, but with all the love in the world. Soon, their kisses slowed and they just lied there, tangled with each other as their lips sucked and connected with each other's so sensually over and over.

Stefan kissed Elena gently as he tucked her into his bed.

"I'll be right back, love." Stefan told her as he walked towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just to check and make sure Bonnie is in her room and not at a park somewhere." Stefan chuckled, but was completely serious on the inside.

Elena giggled, "Ok. Hurry back."

Stefan reached Bonnie's room and opened the door slowly. Looking inside he saw no trace of Bonnie. Fury rose in him. It wasn't that he was jealous of Damon or didn't want them together…it was just that he loved Bonnie like a sister and was tired of seeing her hurt by Damon. He knew Damon loved both girls, but until he was able to choose only Bonnie…Stefan did not want Damon being with her and making things worse. What made him even angrier, was that Damon knew he hurt Bonnie when he did these things and still he continued to do it. It was infuriating! Stefan kept quiet as he slowly opened the door to Damon's room, wanting to actually see what they were doing exactly instead of only getting a glimpse. As he stood inside the room now, he watched as Damon and Bonnie kissed long and slow as they were both tightly tangled around one another. So much, that Stefan was having a hard time figuring out who's limbs were who's. Finally, he caught sight of Bonnie's hands raking through Damon's hair. Stefan cleared his throat a little to get their attention, but neither seemed to hear him as Damon began placing kisses down Bonnie's neck while she sighed in pleasure. Stefan rolled his eyes and cleared his throat again, louder. They were too lost in each other though. Stefan continued to watch as Damon licked back up Bonnie's neck and then began sucking just under her jaw, causing Bonnie to whimper slightly. Stefan felt bile rise up in his throat at this site that was _much_ too intimate for his eyes. They were in a full on make-out session and Stefan had had enough.

"Hey!" Stefan yelled at them.

They both, finally, looked up startled. Bonnie's cheeks flushed pink at being caught again, whereas Damon's expression became one of anger and annoyance at this disruption.

"Stefan…I'm giving you _five seconds_ to get out of here and go back to Elena before I lose control and _kill_ you." Damon threatened with nothing but fury seeping through his voice.

Stefan stood his ground, "Bonnie needs to go back to her own room, Damon. Don't you think?" he replied while shooting a glare at Damon.

Bonnie sensed the tension brewing between the brothers and decided to intervene. "You know what, Damon? He's right. I should go back to my room now, so…" she said beginning to slip out from underneath the covers.

Damon swung back around towards her and grabbed her hand, "Don't go." He whispered as his seductive eyes bored into hers.

Bonnie's will crumbled as she stared into Damon's eyes. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, his eyes pleading and never leaving hers. "Ok." Bonnie whispered, knowing Damon already had her trapped here, in his bed, with him. Damon was just one of those things where once you went in there was no going back.

A sultry smile spread over Damon's lips.

"Instead of _making_ her stay, why don't you _ask_ her what she wants to do." Stefan said.

Damon's expression became irritated and he looked back over his shoulder at Stefan, "I didn't _make_ her do anything! I _asked_ her to stay." He shot back.

"She can't _refuse_ you, and you know it!" Stefan yelled at him. "Let me ask her and you stay out of it."

Bonnie waited patiently for Stefan's question.

"Bonnie. Do you really want to stay in here with Damon? Or do you want to go back to your room?" Stefan asked softly.

Bonnie crawled over and sat in Damon's lap, snuggling into him, "I wanna stay with Damon." She answered truthfully.

Damon's signature smirk made its way across his lips as he wrapped his arms around Bonnie.

Stefan huffed and shook his head, "Alright." He said, throwing his hands up in surrender, "Do what you want. But Damon…you be good to her." He warned.

Damon nuzzled the side of her face, "Mmm. Not a problem, little brother." He said and then began placing sloppy kisses along Bonnie's jaw.

Stefan rolled his eyes and went back to his bedroom.

"So is everything ok?" Elena asked as Stefan slid in bed beside her.

"Everything's just fine, love." Stefan answered, smiling to himself because he was finally able to say that with truth. Damon had finally made the right choice. Stefan knew that Damon _would_ take care of Bonnie. Everything _was_ truly…_just fine._


End file.
